The processing of video images and still images from portable camera devices such as digital cameras, camera-enabled cell phones, etc. is performed by the devices right after capturing. However, because of limited memory, processing power, and bus speed on the portable camera device, only limited types of processing such as re-sizing or rotating images can be performed on the devices, depriving users of such devices of more advanced processing techniques that can be used to enhance the image and video quality.